


A Little Talk

by Prospirit



Series: The Ninja and the Princess [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Asugi and Sai are the same person, Baby Asugi, Established Relationship, F/M, Family Dynamics, Why are there so many new tags?!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-12 16:02:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10494459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prospirit/pseuds/Prospirit
Summary: A Moment between Corrin and Saizo between the events of Moonlight Dance and Legacy.Kaze and Azura recently welcomed Midori to their family, making Saizo reflect on his own family, and the time spent growing up with Kaze. But the memories of nearly losing Corrin while giving birth to Sai remain fresh in his mind. Trying for another could be a life and death decision for her, and a conversation Saizo struggles to bring up.





	

Summer, and a particularly dry one! The mountain valley village of Igasato had not seen rain for over a month, and measures were well under way to try and make their diminishing supply last. Crops were to be watered after the sun had retreated behind the shelter of the mountains, scout teams were sent daily to the furthest of reservoirs to bring back what their horses could carry, and citizens were to reduce their usage as much as they could. It was a difficult year, especially for those who had welcomed new additions to their families, or were going to in the coming months. Every day they prayed for rain, and for the hot summer sun to cool even a few degrees. 

Saizo's duty as leader of the village kept him busy most days, but today he found the time to slip away early. Kaze was one of the families that had a new addition recently, his niece Midori. She was a little over a year old now, and little Shigure turned 3 just last month. Now Kaze and Azura's family seemed to happy. Shortly after Midori's birth, Kaze had confided in him that giving Shigure a sibling was important to him. Without any encouragement to do so, Kaze further explained that having an older brother meant the world to him. A playmate, someone to look after him and look up to, a best friend. He didn't admit it then, but Saizo cherished their childhood together as well. Having a little brother to look after, it helped him stand taller, to grow into his role of Saizo the 5th. 

What about his own son? Saizo the 6th, or Sai as Corrin affectionately called him. He was 3 and a half now, and with every passing day he grew a little more, gained new experiences that would shape the man he would become. Would he be able to walk the path set before him alone? No one to guard, no one to show the way, would he be able to stay true and unfaltering? But there was another matter to consider. Corrin. While trying to bring Sai into the world, she had a brush with death. Doing it all over again, she may not be so lucky, he could lose her and the child. 

His mind was so swamped with conflicting thoughts, Saizo didn't even realize his feet had carried him to his front door. Sliding it open, the sounds of an active child were absent, only silence rang through the halls. It was strange, as Sai more often than not raced to meet him at the door when he came home. Sliding the door closed behind him, Saizo ventured further, listening for them. It was possible they had gone to play with Azura, Shigure and Midori, but Corrin would have left him a note at the door if that were the case. Stepping silently, it didn't take that long to locate his wife and child, snuggled up together in a chair they often sat in for story time. It was a big comfy chair, with more space at the seat than Corrin needed. Her back rested in the corner of the back, leg extended over the rest of the large seat, hanging off the edge at the knee. Sai straddled her thigh, resting his cheek on her chest, cradled by her arm, fast asleep. Grinning beneath his mask, which he then pulled away as he circled around, he could see that Corrin too had fallen asleep. Peacefully curled up together, holding their son close to her heart, it almost seemed a crime to disturb them. Instead Saizo just leaned forward, and kissed Sai's hair, breathing in his scent at the same time. As he pulled away, his eye drifted to Corrin, who's eyes were now open. She flashed Saizo a smile, and he shot her one back, leaning carefully over the sleeping boy to place another kiss on her lips. Pulling away once more, Saizo grinned to the pink that now highlighted her cheeks, the soft expression of love in her eyes. 

_"Just let me put him in his bed."_ Corrin whispered softly, carefully folding her arms around Sai before pulling herself to her feet. The boy did not stir, even as Corrin carried him to his room and laid him in his bed. Placing a kiss on his forehead, Corrin turned away and rejoined Saizo's side. Motioning for her to follow, Saizo took Corrin's hand and led her back to their room. They both moved quickly, Saizo laying on his back on their bed as Corrin snuggled up next to him, her head on his chest as his arm wrapped around her shoulders. Both breathed a deep sigh of relief, something as simple as cuddling up together had become less common since Sai had been born, and even less since he was able to walk. He loved snuggling up with his Mother, and became jealous if she'd curl up with Saizo while he was still awake, even if just moments before he was satisfied playing by himself. Moments like this were a welcome relief. 

"What's going on?" Corrin asked softly, her head twisting around to look him in the eye. Saizo's gaze shot down to meet hers, knowing that serious look of hers. Damn her intuitiveness. 

"It's nothing." He tried to pass on, shifting his gaze away and shutting his eye again. 

"Not nothing, you're heart's pounding away your breaths are shallow, which means something is on your mind. What is it? Are the water stores used up? I could fly out, try and find an untouched lake or..." 

"No, no, there's still water. At least for now, and a few more weeks if we continue to be careful with it." Saizo tried to calm her down, but it only stressed him more that she assumed something as bad as that. 

"Something else? Have the herds moved on? Our traps are coming up empty?"

"Why do you just assume its something as horrible as that?" Saizo spat at her a little louder than he should have as their son slept not that far away, staring down at her and her very active imagination. 

"Then just tell me what's bothering you!" Corrin shot back, staring up at him intently. For a few moments they just held their hard stares, Saizo not wanting to talk about it, but he knew Corrin's intention was pure. She didn't want him to bear his burdens alone, especially if she could alleviate them in any way. Another moment of stares, and Saizo sighed, giving in to her stares. 

"Fine, since you're so stubborn." Saizo growled lightly, Corrin just grinning over her success, and settling in as she waited to hear what plagued his mind. Saizo took a moment to take a deep breath, trying to figure out the best way to word this.

"Kaze said something to me, and I've been thinking about it a lot." Saizo spoke much more softly, reflectively, remembering the content look on his twin's face. 

"What did he say?" Corrin asked softly as well, her curiosity peaked. 

"That us growing up together, having me around to look up to, that's something he wanted for his kids. He always knew he wanted at least two kids, maybe more."

"So you're thinking about having another kid." Corrin spoke quite matter-of-factly, making Saizo sigh to himself. 

"It's not as simple as 'lets have another one' though. Azura - her pregnancies and deliveries were both uncomplicated, over and done with as if they never happened. But -" Taking another moment to pause, and calm himself as he already felt his heart pounding in his throat at the memories. He couldn't bring himself to look Corrin in the eye at the moment either, but she was silent as he collected himself. 

"The further along you got, the harder it became. By the end every day was a struggle. I can't forget how weak and helpless you looked. And then it was finally time and somehow you managed to draw strength from the air you breathed, but it almost wasn't enough! Death's minions were watching you both for hours on end and I couldn't ward them off...." 

"Saizo" Corrin whispered, trying to draw his attention, but he was stuck on this train of thought, voice wavering more with every word. 

"I had to make a choice, and I was so afraid to make it. I knew the costs and to choose between you..."

"Saizo" Corrin tried again a little louder. 

"If that should happen again, what if neither of you make it! Your struggle, your sacrifice in vein. Then Saizo won't just have no sibling but no Mother! He'll have no one to guide him through the trials of his dragon blood, and no one to show him..." 

Saizo's frantic ramblings suddenly silenced as Corrin's lips pressed against his, sucking on his bottom lip to draw it between hers, her tongue grazing across it. Saizo drew in a sharp breath as he saw her claim his mouth for her own, and let himself be calmed by her kiss, returning her passion in kind. She drew away, letting them both draw breath again, their eyes locking.

"That's one way to shut you up." Corrin teased with a smile, placing one more quick kiss against his lips. 

"Honestly, I've thought about it too. I had two brothers and two sisters growing up, and my life was richer for it. I'd like Sai to have that kind of experience too. So, I talked to one of the healers, and explained what happened with Sai. We talked for a long time, and, we have a pretty good idea on how to do the whole thing more safely. So..." Corrin paused for a brief moment, her fingers trailing across his collar bone, and dipping down to the edge of the material of his shirt. 

"Making another one... wouldn't be so out of the question."

Saizo paused for several moments as her words sunk in, watching her ruby eyes look back up to his, her lips curling into a hint of a grin and giving him a little shrug. 

"Really?" was all Saizo could muster up, shifting so he could sit up, placing his palms against the mattress below to keep himself supported. 

"So we can..." He added nervously, looking his wife up and down. Corrin bit her own lip a little, and nodded in response. 

Saizo lunged toward Corrin, a hand shooting out to behind her neck, trapping her in his grip as he kissed her this time. The slight shudder in her shoulders, the way her lips tightened against his for a moment as she stifled a giggle, he loved it. Loved her. She shifted against him so her hands rested on his shoulders, but it wasn't enough for him. Gripping her hips, Saizo pulled her closer, making her straddle his legs. Yet again her lips tightened against his as though she was smiling, and he growled lustfully against hers, abruptly rolling them over so now Corrin was on her back. A gasp of surprise escaped her throat as broke the kiss, pulling himself to a sit and quickly pulling her pants down. 

"Now?" Corrin asked a bit surprised, her breathing already heavy, letting her husband lift her legs as he stripped the material away. 

"Why not?" Saizo growled playfully back, kissing her calf twice before his fingers attacked the red panties still left behind. Corrin remained silent as Saizo let her legs fall to either side of him again, her folds in full view, a look of hunger overtaking his expression. Sliding down slightly, Saizo's lips encased Corrin's clit, flicking it with his tongue. Corrin could not help but let out a soft cry, eyes rolling back from the sudden pleasure that shot up her spine. 

"Shhhh" Saizo quietly reminded her, before flicking her clit with his tongue a few more times. Her fingers weaved through his red strands, encouraging him to continue as her other hand fell onto the bed next to her leg, Saizo was all to happy to oblige. Two fingers found their way inside of her moist pussy, Corrin letting out a stifled gasp as they began to move within her. Her fingers curled around Saizo's hair now, keeping a grip as his tongue continued to tease her swollen nub, fingers keeping a steady pace. His lips surrounded her clit again, sucking on it, then pulling off without releasing. Corrin's whole body trembled as she struggled to keep from crying out, going back in and repeating the action again. He could feel her twitch around his fingers, feel the rush of moisture as he continued to tease and please her. Drawing his fingers away, allowing Corrin to release the breath she'd been holding, his arms surrounded her thighs as he pulled her up against him. His tongue darted into her wet hole, sliding in and out three times before grazing his tongue against her clit again, then plunging back into her. 

"S-Saizo..." Her voice trembled as her legs tried to close on his head, but his strong arms kept her from crushing him. Her grip on his hair only tightened further, feeling her tremble in a way he knew all too well.

"I can't....fight it." Corrin gasped between laboured breaths, her eyes already rolled back.

"Then don't." Saizo whispered back, dragging his tongue along her wet slit.  
"Cum for me." 

Corrin let out a slightly louder cry before biting her lip in an attempt to quiet herself. Saizo's tongue darting in and out of her once again drawing her ever closer. Releasing her leg, Saizo's hand slid up her skin beneath her shirt, grazing across her breast, until it found her nipple. Taking it between his thumb and index finger, and giving it a light tug. Corrin's back immediately arched, trying and failing to silence her cry through her lips, reaching her peak. Gods he loved how sensitive her nipples had become. Forced to withdraw his hand, having to hold her legs open with his palms, he felt her release against his tongue. Her pussy writhing in pleasure and the rush of moisture, gladly drinking it all up. 

As she came down from her high, Saizo too pulled away, wiping his face clean from her fluids. He could feel his cock; already rock hard, throbbing with desire. Slipping off the end of the bed, Corrin's eyes fluttered open to follow him, watching him closely as Saizo stripped away his own clothes. First was the shirt, her gaze shifting to his well toned body as soon as it came into view, pushing the rest away before kicking it away. Her eyes fell on his cock next, a bead of pre-cum already formed at the tip. Climbing back onto their bed, Saizo's hands went to Corrin's shirt first, unbuttoning the loose fitting material and exposing her body to him. She wasn't as toned as she used to be, more time caring for their son then training. New scars marked her body however, little white lines that had faded with time across her upper thighs and her tummy. They were beautiful, better than any scar earned on a battlefield. A much more obvious scar folded her skin not far from where his mouth had been just moments before, the result of his own choice that had put her life at risk. The choice to have Saizo the 6th cut from her. His intention hadn't been to linger on them, eye travelling back to Corrin's face, who looked more embarrassed now. She was still self-conscious about them, despite his numerous attempts to convince her otherwise. Leaning forward, their lips locked again, her embarrassment fading as her fingers dipping onto his back. Breaking the kiss to stare into her eye, she drew in a sharp breath as he penetrated her without warning. So wet, so inviting, he gave them both a moment to just enjoy being as one. No words needed to be exchanged, just glances, lifting her hands as they slid onto his chest, pressing them onto the bed at her shoulder level. 

Another gasp escaped her lips as he began moving inside her. Long, gentle strokes, feeling the entirety of her pussy with each stroke. Dipping his head in beside her neck, he places several kisses from her neck, to her throat, and down between her breasts. Picking up the pace of his thrusts, more kisses lead up to her right nipple, taking it in his mouth. Corrin lets out a moan as he sucks on her sensitive nipple, breaking away to repeat the action on her left nipple, making her moan louder. 

"Corrin." Saizo whispers softly to remind her. She's quick to bite her lip to quiet herself, but he can feel her trembling under him. She's already close to her climax again, and for a moment Saizo debated denying her that pleasure. Before his mind was made up, it was too late. Drawing in sharp breaths through her nose, her walls tightening all around his cock, trying so very hard to not cry out his name. Her whole body quaked beneath him, making his eye roll back with her pussy begging him to come with her, to fill her with his seed. Not yet, she'd have to be patient a little longer. When she finally released her death grip on him, once again able to draw stable breaths, he wasn't going to give her the time to fully recover. 

Abruptly withdrawing, and gripping her hips, pulling her to the edge of the bed, then flipping her over. Corrin did give a small shout of surprise, then another as he forced his dick inside of her once more. His hands held her hips, forcing thrust after powerful thrust inside of her, rocking the bed as he did. Her fingers curled around the sheets beneath her, biting her lip to stay quiet. The whimpers that escaped her hold only drove him closer to the edge, each thrust forcing more of her fluids out of her, dripping down their legs to the wooden floor below. 

"Oh Gods..." Saizo moaned, eye shutting as he fucked her harder. 

"Corrin!" Growling through his teeth. His hands released her hips, leaning over her with his palms planted into the mattress, forcing himself in as deep as he could. 

"Saizo!" Corrin couldn't help but cry out as she felt him throb within her, each pulse pumping more of his hot load inside of her, pushing her to her peak once more. Her orgasmic cry quickly quieted again by Saizo's hand firmly placed over her mouth. He only removed it once they had both calmed. A groan was shared between them as Saizo withdrew, and collapsed onto the bed next to his wife. 

_"Mommy!"_ Cried a small voice from down the hall, caused a laugh to be shared between them. 

"I'll get him, it's my fault anyways." Corrin breathed softly, turning to sit and quickly button the shirt that hadn't fully been removed. 

"No, you rest, I can..." Saizo tried to offer before she spoke over him. 

"You just got home, relax a minute while I take care of Sai." Corrin insisted, standing, then stumbling slightly as she fetched her pants.

 _"Mommy!"_ cried the voice again. 

"I'm coming baby!" Corrin called out, forcing on her clothes and quickly leaving the room to go to their son. Saizo rolled onto his back, pulling the blanket over his waist and legs should they come back in the room, letting his eye roll back.


End file.
